


Full of Surprises

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: A Collection of “First Times” (Both Canon and AU) [11]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Desire, Door Sex, F/M, Season/Series 07, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Workplace Sex, first time at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: Finding it hard to concentrate on work with thoughts of a naked Scully in his head, Mulder finds himself in quite a predicament.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: A Collection of “First Times” (Both Canon and AU) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983421
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that would not leave my brain. Hope you enjoy. 🔥

Pencil tapping steadily in the silence of the office, he shook his head as he stared at her. After last night, how could she sit there, mere feet from him, business as usual, calm, cool and collected? 

That was so her. That was so Scully. 

Reports needed to be finished, cases were waiting to be discussed, but how could he do that when the scent and taste of her sated skin was something otherworldly? An X-File he wanted to investigate every second. 

He exhaled slowly and shook his head. She affected all of his senses, had always done so, but now… Now he knew the taste of her flesh, the scent of her essence, and the feel of her breaking around him. Watching her crest and crash as she called his name and God’s, was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed. And the sight of her naked body as she rode him… 

_Stop_ , he demanded himself, shifting his hips, glad that the desk afforded him the luxury of hiding the growing bulge in his pants. He glanced up at her, amazed again at her professionalism. 

God, he wanted her. Now. 

“Mulder, can you sign this? I’ll take it up to Skinner once you do,” she said, breaking into his very X-rated thoughts, as she stood up and made his predicament a whole lot worse. 

She was wearing a knee length skirt today and Christ if it did not hug her curves in all the right places. Her ass, which he had spent years staring at and had bitten lightly last night, earning him a smack as she turned over and laughingly wrapped her legs around him, was perfectly sculpted beneath the tight fabric. 

Her blazer was hanging on the back of her chair and her shirt was a short sleeved dark blue button down tucked snugly into her skirt. The top button was undone and as she laid the paper on his desk, he was blessed to a glimpse down her shirt and he nearly groaned out loud. 

A black lacy bra covered the pale orbs of flesh he knew were so amazingly soft, they could put the softest cashmere to shame. 

Fuck, she was going to be the death of him. 

“Mulder?” 

“What?!” 

She stood up straight, raising her eyebrows at him as she crossed her arms, his voice louder than he had intended. 

“Sorry, I meant… I didn’t mean…” He shook his head, no idea what she had said or even why she was standing in front of his desk. His brain deciding instead, that it was the perfect time to recall the feel and taste of her nipple in his mouth. 

“I need you to sign this paperwork so I can take it up to Skinner,” she said slowly, pushing the papers toward him. He swallowed, shifting in his seat again, his pants even tighter now. 

“Is something wrong, Mulder? Are you okay?” she asked, concern in her voice. 

“Fine,” he answered quickly, signing the paper and handing it back to her, needing her to leave before he took her right there on the desk. 

“Okay. Be back in a few minutes,” she said, turning with a nod, her eyes on the paper while his were on her perfect ass. 

She walked out the door and closed it behind her. He groaned, dropping a hand to his lap and squeezing his erection, debating if he had time to take care of his problem before she returned. 

Standing, knowing he was up against a ticking clock, he tried to make his way quickly to the bathroom down the hall, when the door suddenly opened. He stared, frozen in place, as Scully stepped inside, with a look of incredulity on her face. 

“Seriously? You were _really_ going to let me leave when we both knew you were in _that_ state?” She gestured to his crotch and he throbbed, his need for her increasing. “Or were you planning to take care of it on your own? Would you rather I left and you can-” 

She did not finish her sentence, as he crossed the room, and pushed her against the door, closing it with the force of their bodies. His mouth crashed down onto hers and she dropped the papers to the floor as she grabbed at his neck. 

God, he loved kissing her. Loved the sounds she made and the taste of her mouth. Pulling back, he stared at her, her chest rising and falling, finding that another button had been undone and the black lace teasing him. 

“You said not at work. I was respecting what you… _we_ agreed upon, ” he panted out as she began to undo his buckle. 

“I say a lot of things, Mulder,” she murmured, now undoing the button and zipper. “A lot of… crazy things. Would you like me to keep talking?” 

“Fuck no.” 

“Good answer.” 

Her hand slid into his boxers and he groaned at the sensation of her small hand wrapping around his large length. She stroked him and he exhaled sharply. His hands landed on the door to hold himself steady as he pitched forward, trapping her between it, and his body. 

“Is _this_ what you wanted, Mulder? To get off like this or...?” She squeezed and his knees went weak as he grasped her wrist roughly, causing her to gasp and her breathing to increase.

“I thought you said no more talking?” he growled, pulling her hand from inside his pants and pushing into her as he placed her arm against the door above her head. 

“I’ll stop talking if you can show me a better use for your mouth,” she panted, her breasts heaving. 

“Jesus Christ, Scully,” he growled, releasing her hand and untucking her shirt from her skirt, pulling it open, the buttons flying across the office and pinging as they landed on the floor. 

“God yes,” she moaned, as he dropped to his knees, his hands sliding under her skirt and pushing it up her thighs, not finding stockings, but matching black lace panties.

“I swear to Christ,” he groaned, his hands going around to grab her ass and bring her to his mouth. Her panties were already wet and God she smelled exquisite. He opened his mouth and exhaled his warm breath against her panties and she pulled at his hair. 

Hard. 

“Quit fucking around,” she said through gritted teeth. “That’s worse than the chit chat. Either do it or don’t… fuck, Mulder!” She yelped as he pulled from her grip and slid a finger under her panties and inside of her. 

God, she was so wet. It made him harder than he thought possible, until she lifted a leg and laid it on his shoulder, pushing her hips closer to his mouth. Pulling her panties aside, he breathed her in and watched as his finger slid in and out, adding a second finger and then his tongue. 

“Mmmmulder… fuck,” she cried out and he grinned, opening her further and sucking her clit, his fingers continuing to pump in and out of her. Flicking her clit with his tongue, his fingers went faster, recognizing the signs of her imminent climax. 

“Don’t stop, Mulder. I’m… Jesus, I’m going to come.” She gripped his hair harder than before as he curled his fingers and flicked his tongue faster. Her leg on his shoulder tensed, and he felt her come. “Ohhhh oh oh my god. Mulder, oh ohhhhhhhh.” She held him tightly, her fingers digging into his head, as her breathing slowly returned to normal. 

As he felt her relax, he lapped at her release. God, she was delicious. Pulling back with a final lick, he moved her leg and removed his fingers from inside her body. 

Grabbing the waistband of her panties, he pulled them down and off, but left her heels as they were. The image of taking her against the door with her heels on, as they pushed into him, nearly made him come. 

He stood up and stared at her shirt pulled open, the buttons scattered around the office, and her skirt bunched around her waist. God, she had never looked sexier. 

Pushing his pants down, he lifted her, and her legs wrapped around him. They stared at one another, both of them breathing hard. 

And then those heels, the ones that had driven him wild for years, pushed hard into his ass, and he slid inside of her, causing them both to gasp and curse. 

“Take me,” she whispered, clawing at him. One hand at his back, her fingernails pressing hard through his shirt and the other digging into his head. 

He began to pound into her, the door rattling as her need to be taken was matched by his own desire to take and not be gentle. Not this time. 

He held her ass and drove harder, causing her to moan and hold onto him tighter. He dropped his head to her chest and nipped at her flesh, her growl telling him that she liked it, and he did it again. 

“Fuuuuck,” she breathed and he stilled, taking a second to catch his breath. Raising his head, he looked at her and she pulled his mouth down to hers, breathing into it, giving him the air he needed. 

Pulling his mouth from hers, he began to go faster, far too gone to wait anymore. “Yes, Mulder, yes,” she moaned, her hand at his neck, nails digging deeply into his flesh. 

Her heels pushed against his ass and that was all it took; he thrust into her deeply and he came, feeling her tightening around him, her body milking his further. She whimpered as he dropped his head to her chest again, her hands in his hair. 

“Mmmm. My… Mulder. My God,” she breathed, her words coming out in heavy pants, and he hummed in response. “So that… that no sex at work agreement… what was I thinking?” 

“You weren’t,” he stated, kissing her clavicle, her neck and then her lips, their tongues slowly tasting each other. 

“God, that was… sexy as hell. Not even time to undress properly, _and_ I’m still wearing my heels.” 

“Mm-hmm,” he groaned and she smiled. 

“Oh, I see…” she said, raising her eyebrows as she scratched at his scalp. 

“I’d say we discovered a few things about each other today,” he said, raising his own eyebrows with a smirk on his face, remembering how she responded when he used a firmer hand. 

“Indeed,” she replied, biting her lip, her eyes shining as understanding was shared between them. 

He nodded and kissed her again before setting her down gently, her legs a bit wobbly on her heels. She placed a hand on his chest and tugged at his tie, pulling his mouth to hers, kissing him thoroughly. 

He stepped back and pulled up his pants, as she pushed her skirt down. Attempting to close her shirt, she shook her head with a laugh and tucked it in her skirt. 

“Worth it,” she said, grinning at him as she shrugged. 

“I’ll buy you another shirt,” he promised. 

“Only if you promise to treat it like this one,” she said, walking to her desk and picking up her blazer. Arranging her shirt, she put it on and buttoned it, the damage to the shirt nearly unnoticeable. She grinned and then looked down at the papers with a sigh. 

“I got it,” he said, bending down to pick them up, arranging them in a neat stack, and putting them back in the folder. He saw her panties and picked them up as he stood up and presented them to her. 

She looked down and took only the folder with a saucy grin. “I’ll take these to Skinner and be back soon,” she said, opening the door, walking out and closing it behind her, leaving him holding her panties; her perfect ass, bare and swaying in the breeze. 

Not to mention other body parts. 

“Christ on the cross,” he muttered as he placed her panties in his pocket. He blinked his eyes and shook his head, the realization beginning to sink in that they did indeed have sex in their office. 

And now, she was heading upstairs to turn in their report to Skinner — sans panties. Was she not just full of surprises? 

He grinned slowly, as he stepped over to his desk and sat down to await Scully’s return. It was time they had a discussion and reached a new agreement because that had been hot as hell. Up against their office door… how many times had he had that fantasy? 

Licking his lips, the taste of her still lingering, he knew it would not be difficult to convince her to add some changes. He glanced down, imagining her naked ass on his desk as he knelt before her, worshipping her body. The sensory overload of that image made him breathe deeply as his head began to spin. 

_Best to plan ahead. Be prepared,_ he thought, looking at his cluttered desk. Picking up and securing all his breakable items, he made sure to create a decent sized work space, the images in his head fairly scandalous. 

The door opened and he looked up. She stepped inside and closed the door, remaining against it, a knowing smile on her face as her eyes held his. He gestured to the desk and she raised her eyebrows. 

“Let’s have a chat, shall we?” he asked, with a smile, assuming she would sit in the chair across from him, and they could discuss new details to their agreement. 

She remained full of surprises however, and came around the desk, sitting on the spot he had just cleared. Her feet, in those fantasy creating heels, landed on either side of him and she grinned as he swallowed hard. 

“Yes, Mulder, let’s have that chat.” 


End file.
